


Happy Birthday Mr.Lonely

by YenBeilschmidt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenBeilschmidt/pseuds/YenBeilschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur's birthday and he goes out to invite his friends but when he asks Reader if she knows what day it, he is heartbroken to know that she doesn't remember his birthday. He ends up trying to cancel his party while walking in the rain. But it doesn't end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Mr.Lonely

Humming to himself, Arthur walked around the town in search of his friends while holding a bunch of envelops.

He had already given one to Alfred, Roderich, Elizaveta, Ivan, Kiku, Mathias, Berwald, Vladimr, and Lukas when he passed by the street. It was Thursday, so he basically figured out that everyone of his friends were out enjoying before the final exam starts of may, which is only one and a half week left ahead. Today was a very special day for the Brit, as it was his birthday. 23rd of April. The envelops that he handed to his friends were his birthday invitations. He has planned every single thing for his birthday party the night before. He even thought of asking someone to help him out with the decorations. 

Arthur smiled at that thought. His smile grew bigger when he spotted [Name] standing at the flower shop with- who is he again? Oh, right! Matthew! Arthur approached towards them, still has that smile on his face, "Beautiful day, isn't it?" he spoke. [Name] and Matthew turned their focus from the flowers to Arthur.

[Name] smiled immediately as soon as she saw the blond Brit standing beside her, "Hey Arthur!" the [h/c] haired girl smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, today is a special day," Arthur replied before asking. "Do you know what the day is?"

Maybe he could ask [Name] to help him with the decorations. After all, she is very helpful with decorating things. And maybe even confess his love to her. Of course. He had loved the [Nationality] when he had first met her. He loved how she laughed her beautiful laugh whenever he called her 'love', he loved how she smiled and her beautiful voice that sounded ever so lovely, and, overall, her personality and beauty. She-

"Um, not really," he heard [Name] say, breaking his thoughts.

She didn't know? Arthur had sworn that he told her his birth date when she told hers one day. Why didn't she remember?

Arthur confused spoke, "Don't you remember my-" Arthur was cut off when Matthew tapped [Name]'s shoulder. "[Name], Alfred called and he wants us to be there immediately." The Canadian said, in a whisper-like a voice.

"Now?" she asked, and he nodded. [Name]'s [E/C] orbs looked at Arthur's green ones, "I'm sorry, Arthur. We'll talk later, 'kay?" she smiled.

"Love, I-", Arthur, with a sad expression on his face, tried to say but [Name] giggled as she turned around and waved a good bye then disappeared into the crowd with Matthew.

Arthur froze. He didn't get a change to give her the invitation. Nevertheless, it was almost time for his party and he didn't prepare anything. He even didn't give the rest of the invitations to the others. Singhing, he threw the envelops into the rubbish bin and started to walk away, staring down. He could call the others to cancel the party. He probably knew that no one would come anyway; everyone hated him. He tried calling Alfred but he didn't seem to bother answering. Maybe he's busy. He then called Kiku, Ivan and Roderich but not were answering. He sighed again, putting his mobile phone back in his pocket. Why is he depressed? Is it because he didn't get to celebrate his birthday this time or is it because- Wait. Arthur felt something. Arthur stopped in his trucks and to his realisation, it was raining. And he soaked wet.

Arthur's green eyes were brimming with tears. He remembered how no one knew his birthday ever since he started high school. He remembered how he was alone. God, he can't even think straight to the fact the [Name] even forgot. Damn. He needs to go home now otherwise he'd get a cold.

"Hey Arthur! What are you doing?" the familair female voice asked, cheerfully. Arthur looked up to see his crush standing in front of him, holding an umbrella with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Can I help you, love?" he asked.

"You are the one who needs help, Arthur." [Name] told him, causing him to look puzzled. "Let's walk." she said as she started walking toward Arthur. She removed her coat and handed it to Brit.

"Love, I don't think I can fit in you coat." he told her.

"It's my dad's." she corrected him.

"Oh." Arthur took her offer and wore the coat, [Name]'s umbrella under him. "Thank you."

[Name] nodded before she started walking while Arthur walked beside her.

Should he confess now? No, he can't even find the courage to do so. Damn. Why can't he be natural in front of a girl. Arthur felt to facepalm himself. After thinking how he would confess, Arthur realised that [Name] lead him to her home. [Name] insisted that he enters first and he did as told and as he opened the light switch beside the door.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone chorused.

Like everyone. Everyone who Arthur knew. His friends.

Arthur jumped and to a step back by the sudden outburst. [Name] entered, chortling at his reaction. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Relax, Arthur." [Name] said. "It's your birthday, no? I invited everyone. Look! Even Francis is here." she pointed out and Arthur's eyes gazed over to the French man who winked at him before sipping the wine that was in his hand. "Feliciano, Alfred and Elizaveta did the decorations," she continued. "Francis, Yao, and Sadqi did the cook. Ludwig and Gilbert did the cake. And the rest I did the room and place everything. Oh! Roderich is the DJ."

"Don't worry. I'm a hardcore DJ." Roderich smiled, nodded.

"I-I don't know what to say to you guys." The blond marveled, "Thank you."

Everyone clapped louder. [Name] walked close to the birthday boy, standing beside him. She then stopped on her tippie-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Birthday Mr.Lonely~" she whispered in his ears as everyone cheered.


End file.
